


Dribbling practices & Croquis sessions

by huekangsoobing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art geek Taehyun, Basketback captain Choi Yeonjun, Basketball ace Hueningkai, Beomjun are disgustingly in love, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Classmates tyunning, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Everyone has the same age here, Fluff and Angst, I miss my babies tyunning so, I wrote this on a whim, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious HueningKai, One-sided Taebin, Only Soobin knows about Taehyun's crush, Senior year TXT, Shy Kang Taehyun, Taehyun has a secret crush on Hueningkai, Tyunning centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huekangsoobing/pseuds/huekangsoobing
Summary: Basketball team ace Hueningkai escorts the art club president Kang Taehyun to the school's infirmary after his ball accidentally hit Taehyun on the nose while the boy was busy sketching from the bleachers. While Taehyun was busy getting his nosebleed under control, Hueningkai goes back to the basketball court to get Taehyun's stuff when he noticed something unexpected in Taehyun's sketchbook. It was an unfinished sketch of Hueningkai. Now, why would Kang Taehyun have him drew in his sketchbook?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	Dribbling practices & Croquis sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any grammatic/spelling errors (English is not my first language).
> 
> Happy reading!

"I cannot believe we are graduating soon." Giving his back to his best friend, Soobin was washing in the sink the brushes Taehyun just finished using 5 minutes ago. 

"Me neither. I cannot believe I grew so attached to this place, this room," Taehyun sighed, setting aside his canvas to let the fresh paint dry. It was his last painting done within these 4 walls. He will miss their school's art room. 

"Well, after all you did spent most of your days here. I bet 90% of your high school memories were born here. Like when you dropped that palette with paint!" Soobin's loud, hiccup-like laughter could be heard all the way to the end of the hallway. "Man, you were so clumsy back then."

"And whose fault was it again?" Taehyun flicked Soobin's exposed forehead causing the taller boy to wince from the pain. "Because from what i remember, you were the one who scared the shit out of me! I wouldn't had dropped the paint if you just walked in like a normal person."

"Not my fault you get easily startled."

"Whatever. Let's drop this before the others get here. I'm afraid they might walk away after hearing us." The blonde took off his apron and folded it neatly. 

"Why? I think your boyfriend would love to hear what happened here the day before you two met."

"And why's that?" 

"Because who wouldn't find it funny that his own boyfriend was as oblivious as he was! I always tease Kai about it but if you think it, you were worse than him."

"How so? Hueningkai didn't know I liked him until-" 

"Yes, we all know that but you are difficult to read most of the time, Taehyun. So I don't really blame the poor guy for not knowing," he said, shaking his head. "You, however, were ignorant to your best friend's feelings towards yourself even though he gave you hints all the damn time." Though it was all said with a smile, there was still a tiny trace of bitterness in Soobin's voice. It made Taehyun's heart sank.

The shorter of them placed a hand on the other's shoulder. _I'm sorry_. That's all Taehyun could think to say but he promised the taller that he would never say those words to him, not because of his unrequited feelings towards him. 

"It's okay, Tyun." Soobin gave him a reassuring smile. "You two are perfect for each other. After all ever since freshmen year, you two were the most oblivious guys I have ever met. See? Practically soulmates." He couldn't help but laugh with him. 

Life is all about timing and taking your chances. What would have happened if Taehyun had read between the lines or paid more attention to Soobin's actions that day they were alone in the art room. The day before Taehyun met Hueningkai. 

* * *

"TAEHYUN-AH," Soobin stormed into the art classroom causing Taehyun to spill paint on the floor. 

"Fuck, Soobin! Do you know how difficult it is to clean oleo paint?" Taehyun glared at tall boy. 

"Sorry, Taehyun-ah," Soobin cutely wrapped his arms on the blonde's slimmer waist, pouting. "I just got _very_ excited when I found you. I have been looking for you everywhere."

Unamused by his best friend's attempt to act cute, Taehyun just rolled his eyes. "Acting cute won't work with me, Soobin-ssi" Taehyun said, freeing himself from his hold. 

"Sometimes you are too cold, _Taehyun-ssi_ " Soobin scoffed. 

Again, Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why were you looking for me? I thought we agreed on meeting in front of my locker after your meeting, Mr. Class President." Taehyun pointed at the wall clock the hands signalling it was only 4:25 PM, which meant there was still more than half an hour before the student council meeting were to finish. 

"SeokJin hyung dismissed us earlier. He said we could just email him our ideas for this year's field trip." 

Every year their high school would plan a field trip to promote a harmonious school environment between the seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen students. Since Soobin and Taehyun were both freshmen, they were both looking forward to it as it would be their first school trip as high schoolers. Taehyun hoped it would be a nice location to paint. Soobin just wanted to play and have fun with Taehyun. 

"I was going to text you about it so we could meet earlier but my phone died during the meeting, and I couldn't wait till 5 PM so I rushed here. I come bearing some _big_ news for our class," Soobin giggled. 

"Okay, so what's the _big_ news? " 

"Okay, I will tell you but please remember to act surprise tomorrow during first period. I promised Mrs. Hwang that I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me!" 

"Okay so..." Soobin looked around to be sure they were alone before he came closer (closer than necessary, Taehyun thought) to his ear and whispered, "there's a new student joining our class starting tomorrow." 

Taehyun's eyes doubled in size. "What?" 

"Yes! I know right? I was also surprised when Mrs. Hwang told me to act as his school tour guide after the meeting. It's so unusual to receive new students this time of the year but apparently he came 2 days ago with his mother and sisters from the USA." Soobin was right, why would the new kid move to Korea in the middle of the school year? 

"It's weird. Did Mrs. Hwang told you why he moved here?" Taehyun couldn't help but feel curious. After all, it was in his nature.

"Beats me. She didn't say much about him but that his name is Kai Kamal Huening, moved here 2 days ago with his mother and 2 sisters and that his Korean isn't very fluent so I will need to help him around, so I will be spending less time with you. Just wanted to give to a heads up."

"I see..." Taehyun pondered if he should ask the new kid about it tomorrow. _Nah, that would be rude of me to ask..._

Soobin sighed, disappointed _. Of course, he wouldn't mind it._

"I hope he's cute" the taller eye-sided the other, as if waiting for a certain reaction. 

Soobin sudden comment burst Taehyun's bubble of thought. "And why is that important?" the blonde boy raised one eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I want a boyfriend." 

There it is. Soobin and his constant reminder that he wants a boyfriend. Taehyun didn't understand it. Why was it that the boy in front of him couldn't score a date? Soobin was tall, handsome, charismatic and friendly. He could easily be anyone's dream guy. Not that Taehyun would ever say it out loud though. After all, Soobin's ego is gigantic as it is. 

"What if he's not gay?" 

Taehyun's question was valid. What if their new classmate was straight? Soobin stood silent as if the possibility never crossed his mind. Taehyun left his dumb friend thinking there while he went to grab some paper towels from the cabinet behind him to clean the mess he made earlier. He almost forgot about the puddle of paint on the floor. When Taehyun turned around, paper towels in hand, Soobin slammed the cabinet's door close cornering him between his arms. He met the raven head eyes, full of mischief. 

"Then, I guess that will make me the subject of his gay awakening," Soobin smirked while taking the paper towels from Taehyun's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, right? I am making this short story into a multiple short chapters story. I am not good with words yet so I think this will help me stay driven into the plot.
> 
> Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts about what you think Taehyun's and Hueningkai's first meeting was like? 
> 
> Follow me on twt @huekangsoobing if u want. 
> 
> Take care and thanks for reading!


End file.
